We have a Situation, Hotch
by GigglingWoodElf
Summary: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC! T for wiggle room
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm putting all of my other stories on hold, so I can write this one, which came to me in a dream. In this, it's Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss

Declaimer: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

Summary: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

Warnings: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

xXxXx

"Alright, guys, we have bad one…" JJ said solemnly. She waited until everyone was in their respective seats, then continued, "Our unsub rapes and tortures the victims for a month, then…rips their heart out, literally."

"The cuts the victims sustained suggests that the unsub has medical experience." Rossi stated, staring at the pictures of the victims.

"The victims don't seem to have any connection. Joshua Grey, 12, abducted from his school. Crystal Carodine, 13, went missing during a party, Marian Walpole, 31, last seen getting in a taxi by her friend. Finally, Daniel Walker,21, taken from a local bar." Prentiss read off of her file.

"The ligature marks on their wrists and ankles looks like a chain indention. This also says fibers were found on their back and in their hair. The unsub probably tied them to a bed or a mat." Reid said, leaning back in his chair, "He's dominating them. He's rough with them and doesn't feed them much; treats them like pets. He's a sexual sadist with, most likely, a god complex of some sort."

"I agree with Reid. He seems to think he's superior by the way he looks down on their needs." Hotch said.

"They're all taken a month apart. The newest one was found last week, so we have a few weeks. That's probably more time than we need." Morgan said

"four weeks and two days." Reid said, "Daniel Walker was taken November fourth, until December fourth is four weeks and two days."

The team didn't even bother to questions Reid's insane knowledge. They just continued to get a basic profile. The read the file a little more before Morgan spoke up.

"He rapes both the men and women. So either he has no sexual orientation or he's bi-sexual." Morgan said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"We don't know that. He could just do it as a form of torture." Prentiss informed them, "It's easy to see that he loves torture. The rape isn't as hard. There is little tearing, so he must not do it as often as everything else. He doesn't get off by rape, so he's not really a sexual sadist; just a sadist . Rape just happens to be a form of torture for him."

"Okay. We're going to Boston. Get your heavy coats. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said as he stood and left the room.

xXxXx

A/N: This is really just a prologue. I'm sorry it's short and if my profiling is off. I'm only thirteen, for goodness sake! Don't expect so much of a middle school student! I hope you like it. I haven't really given you anything to like, though… Reid will be kidnapped in the next chapter. Please review if you want me to continue. Reviews encourage me to update!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm putting all of my other stories on hold, so I can write this one, which came to me in a dream. In this, it's Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss. Sorry for the wait for this chapter.

A/N2: I'm waiting for a reply from the person I asked to beta this story, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I'd also like to correct my last chapter. The unsub is a Sexual Sadist.

Declaimer: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

Summary: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

Warnings: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

xXxXx

The jet landed without a hitch and the team members all gathered their things. They all exited the plane and loaded into the black SUVs. "Reid, You coming?" Morgan called out into the jet. Reid was taking his time in getting his bag ready.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a second," Reid replied, hurriedly shoving the case file in his leather messenger bag.

"There's an open SUV. Why don't we go ahead and go and you can take that to the station?" Morgan suggested as he watched Reid struggle to get everything in its right place from the doorway, "You know the way, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry. You guys go ahead. I'll be fine. See you there," Reid said, flustered and cursing himself for not having his stuff ready before.

" 'k, kid. Be careful." Morgan smiled and exited the jet and hopped in the passenger seat, next to Hotch. With a sigh, Reid checked the time on his phone. 10:37. It took twenty minutes to get to the station and he still had to make a trip to the bathroom before he left.

Finally, after five minutes, he was walking down the stairs of the jet. Absent-mindingly, He pulled out is phone to tell Hotch he was on his way. Little did he know what was lying in the shadows. Reid's eyes were as big as plates where Anthony Curtis pushed a chloroform covered rag to his face.

Within seconds, Curtis was supporting all of Reid's weight. He carried the limp body to his own dark green Ford Expedition. He tied his arms, ankles, and put a gag in his mouth. He took his gun and stripped his down to his boxers, just to be safe.

In an hour, he successfully had an FBI agent chained to a bed in a cabin in the mountains. In any second, Reid would awaken to find himself in hell, even worse than with Tobias.

xXxXx

"Hey, Morgan, Where's Reid? It shouldn't take him this long to get here," Prentiss asked as Hotch and Chief Valerie Ports.

"I don't know. He was just about to leave when we did leave." Morgan checked his watch, " That was over hour ago. I'll call him." He extracted his phone from his pocket and held down three, speed dialing Reid.

They both waited for Reid to pick up…He didn't. It didn't go to voice mail straight away, so it wasn't dead or off. It's just that no one answered. He tried three more times. Same thing. He didn't realized that Reid's phone was laying in the runway next to the jet.

Now fully worried, he called Garcia.

"This the Goddess of All things Tech-y. Who is calling?" Garcia's bubbly voice made Morgan feel a little better.

" Hey, Baby Girl. I need you to track Reid's phone. He won't answer and we don't know where he is," Morgan said, his left hand Resting on the back of his neck.

"Oh, not my Junior G-Man." Garcia's tone changed to sad and concerned, like Morgan's. She typed away, then furrowed her brow in confusion, "He, or at least his phone, is still at the jet runway."

"We'll go look there, Thanks Garcia." Morgan hung up the phone and slid it back in his pocket. He grabbed his coat and his keys.

"Well?" Prentiss grabbed her coat as well.

"He's still at the runway," Morgan answered.

"Alright, let's go."

xXxXx

Reid moaned in displeasure as he came back to the land of the living. He was more than shocked to find himself naked and chained to a copper pipe bed. The matress he was laying on was thin and flimsy, not mention covered with dirt. The chains around his wrists and ankles were tight and dug into his skin, soliciting excruciating pain.

It was dark. Like, not being able to see anything at all dark. He couldn't even make out basic shapes of the furniture. That made him even more uneasy. The dark was his biggest fear and he was drowning in it.

"Oh, the little FBI agent is finally awake. I was beginning to worry that you had too much chloroform." The voice was admitted through an intercom.

"W-who are you?" Reid's voice wavered. He scolded himself. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of this man.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I am your hell. I am Satan. I am pure evil. I am everything and nothing. I'm the little voice inside your head that tells you that evil is right. I…am your unsub, Spencer." He said, his voice full of vain and sadism.

"What's your name?" Reid asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Anthony Mark Curtis."

The lights switched on. The single bulb was dull and dim, but to Reid's eyes, it felt as if he was in a football field at night with every light on him. His eyes squinted, and he eventually just shut them to ward off the blinding light.

After a moment, he could open them and not feel a burning sensation over his corneas. The room was filled with nothing but the bed, the walls, the door, and him. The Walls were painted industrial grey and on the wall across from him, written in what appeared to be blood, were the words: 'Welcome to Hell, Spencie'

xXxXx

A/N: Well, that's it for today. Please give me your opinion…maybe in the form of a review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I promise to do better in the future. All of your reviews and pleading finally cracked me and I am finally updating because I love all of you and your reviews. Keep it up! ;) I want more reviews. I get high off of them. PLEASE! Don't deny me my drugs!

Declaimer: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

Summary: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

Warnings: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

By The Way:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Writing**

xXxXx

It was Hell for Reid. It was always dark and he's afraid of the dark. It brought back to those nights when his mother would have her episodes. He could remember every detail of it. The first time, after William Reid left, was the scariest. Just being ten years old, he was terrified out of his genius mind.

_ "I found this in your room!" Diana Reid shouted, thrusting a small camcorder to the ground. It broke into large pieces at the ten year old's feet. The camcorder had been a gift from his mother and father on his ninth birthday. He had loved reading up on video and movies and he had asked his parents for a video camera for his birthday._

_ "Mom-"_

_ "You're not my Spencer! My Spencer doesn't spy on me! Where's my son? Why are you doing this to me!" He yanked on her long, blonde hair, squeezing her eyes shut._

_ "Please, Mom. I'm not with the government! I AM Spencer." The little genius felt close to tears._

_ "No! No, you're not!" His mother grabbed him by the hair, dragging him from the living room. In an attempt to keep himself up and not have his follicles ripped out, Spencer held onto his mother's wrist with both hands, tears leaking from his eyes._

_ "Please. Please, Mom. I promise. I'm Spencer Reid! I'm ten years old, I go to high school, my birthday is October 12, 1981. I live in Las Vegas and I love to read, and listen to you read," Spencer said, trying to convince his mother that he was her son._

_ "The government is watching me and my son." She mumbled to herself, "How else would you know all about him?" She threw him into the linen closet and locked the door. She flicked the light switch off and walked away._

_ "I know because I AM your son! MOM! Don't leave me in here!" Spencer yelled, fumbling with the doorknob. After he realized his attempts were futile, he sat against the wall, on the floor and rocked himself, wished it was all over. _

_ It was so dark, he couldn't see anything. He was afraid of what could be lurking around in this closet: the germs, the disease-carrying bugs, and the…monsters. His genius mind told him there was no such thing as monsters, but in his fear induced state, he couldn't help but assume the worst._

_ He cried. He cried as he was in there for thirty six hours. He missed a day of school. His mother had finally come to a right state of mind and unlocked the door. She didn't remember it and he just shrugged it off. He told his teachers he was sick and they believed him because, frankly, he did look sick. He was pale, with even darker circles around his eyes and he was skinnier than usual from missing four meals._

"Please." Reid's voice was shaking with fear, vivid flashbacks playing in his mind, "At least turn on a light."

No one answered the poor, tied up profiler. Mark Curtis was out, hunting for new prey. Reid was alone, in the dark, restricted, and naked. He willed himself to sleep, hoping to wake up and all just be over, just like when he was ten.

xXxXx

Morgan and Prentiss jumped out of the SUV, looking around for Reid. They just saw the Jet, still parked in the runway and the Black SUV Reid was supposed to take to the station.

"Morgan?" Prentiss called him over to where she was crouched, "Here's Reid's phone." He picked up the cell phone with a blue latex glove, flipping it over to see the screen.

It was on his contact listen, Hotch's number in the middle.

"So he was about to call Hotch and tell him that he was on his way when…what happened?" Morgan asked to no one, observing the area once again, "I'll go check inside the SUV just in case. You check out the jet."

Morgan opened the door and looked in the car. There was a piece on red construction paper on the passenger seat. Hesitantly, he reached for it, and opened it.

The note was written with much pressure. It was dark and black and in some place it indented into the paper. It was short. Only three sentences long.

**Great Satan, meet THE Satan. I am your "Unsub". I have Spencer. **

Morgan read the three simple sentences over and over again for a few minutes before he yelled for Prentiss. He was seriously considered putting a tracking device in the kid's ass. He got into so much trouble, it was ridiculous.

"Prentiss! HE's been kidnapped!" Morgan ran to the black haired profiler, shoving the paper in her face.

With a worried expression, she read the sentence, profiling it. After a minute of looking over, she shared her opinion with the black man, "Great Satan is referring to the government. He's calling himself THE Satan, so he obviously had a god complex, but in a different way, believing he IS Satan. He calls Reid Spencer, so he feels familiar with him and maybe has stalked him. He's uh… our Unsub, obviously. So we can assume that Reid has a month until…you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll call Hotch," Morgan mumbled, pulling out his own phone. It rang for a moment, then Hotch answered.

"Hotchner. What do you have Morgan?"

"We have a situation, Hotch"

xXxXx

A/N: Whoo! I did it! Yay! Eight O'clock. Four hours until 2012! Please review. Give me your opinion please. Was it good? Was my profiling okay? Is it OOC? I hope not. Morgan is supposed to be really protective of My- I mean OUR Boy Genius. I'll try to update by at least next weekend. Go on and click those little blue words below this. It'll only take a minute and you're already taking the time to read this so it's not an issue. Go on. What are you waiting for? Click it with your cursor!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been really busy and I'm sorry.

**Declaimer**: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

**Summary**: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

**Warnings**: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

**xXxXx**

Spencer lied on the bed, sobbing. He tried to stem the tears, but he couldn't. They kept coming, streaming down his hot, rosy cheeks. It stung ever so slight when they entered the cuts on his face, but that was the least of his problems. He had just been raped.

That's right. Spencer Reid was raped. It wasn't the pain that made the young agent cry. Nor was it the humiliation or the disgust he felt within his soul. No, he had felt those feelings before. It was the fact that this was his life for the next month; if he'd live that long.

_"Shh… This won't hurt a bit, Spencie…" William Reid purred into the six year old's ear. Spencer could feel his father's tongue on his ear, his breath hot on his neck. He could sense the sadistic grin on the older man's face; it chilled his to his very core._

"Please…P-please, Anthony…" Spencer choked, "You don't have to do this…" His sobs had dissipated into silent streams of tears, sniffles, and the occasional whimper. His body shook and trembled so distinctly, you'd think he was vibrating.

"I'm going to die, Spencie," Anthony said over the intercom. The nickname sent chills down Reid's spine. Anthony continued, "I might as well have some fun first."

"What happened to Joshua Gray?" Spencer had to do something useful; getting information was the perfect thing.

"I disposed of him. He was as fun as you anyways. Screamed less, passed out too often, not to attractive either. Your team will find him soon. Not that it matters," Anthony said, "Goodnight, my sweet, little lamb."

Spencer wanted to cry again, but stopped himself. With this unsub, crying would probably turn him on. With consciousness fading, he prayed. He prayed that his team would find him.

**xXxXx**__

__"Oh, my God!" JJ was on the verge of tears, as was Garcia, and even Prentiss had shiny eyes. Hotch was biting his lip, studying the note carefully along with Rossi. Morgan was getting his hand bandaged from punching the wall, which now had a gaping hole in it.

"This proves the god complex. This…" Hotch tried to put his thoughts into words, "It's like he's reaching out specifically towards the government; a grudge or maybe just plain hatred."

Rossi spoke up, "Maybe his target for killing those people was to get us to come out here. I mean, we did find no connection between the victims aside from being taken from public places. Once he got us out here, his plan could have been to get one of us."

"I mean no offense to Reid, but he was a bit of an easy target. He was out there alone, after dark, not expecting anything. The kid's strong, but he would be able to take the unsub if our profile was right," Prentiss stated.

"Garcia, look for white males, ranging from about thirty to fifty. He probably has medical experience and a grudge against the government." Hotch said, getting up and leaving fast, startling the rest of the team.

The looked around at each other for a moment before Morgan said, "I'll go." He followed Hotch around to the bathroom, where he stopped him.

The two men shared eye contact for a moment. A spilt second passed by. They just stared, "Hotch, look-"

"Morgan, I was supposed to protect him! I promised myself after Hankel. I told myself that I-I wouldn't let him get hurt like that again! And yet, now he's with the unsub, tied down, and probably raped!" Hotch shouted, his fingers running through his black hair in frustration.

"I get it man; I promised the same thing to myself. Do you think it's easy for me, knowing my best friend is in that position! We're all worried, scared, and angry at ourselves for letting it happen, but we can't get distracted by those feelings. We have to work together and find him." Morgan startled Hotch with the speech, but the Unit Chief composed himself and nodded.

"You're right…but… Spencer is like a son to me," Hotch mumbled, "I can't lose him."

"I know, Hotch." Morgan hugged him, briefly. It was short, but Hotch got the point and smiled back. They both exited the bathroom, ready to find the baby of their team.

**xXxXx**

A/N: This chapter was really short. Sorry. I'd like to apologize once more for the delay in updating. Especially to **Sue1313 **who brought the matter to my attention. Man, This chapter was REALLY, REALLY short.

A/N2: I'm going to try and put a flashback for Spencer in each chapter. I kind of like it. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've decided to write another chapter. I'd like to correct my last chapter. Daniel walker was the most recent victim, not Joshua Grey. Anthony disposed of Daniel, not Joshua.

**Declaimer**: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

**Summary**: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

**Warnings**: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER **and language in this one.**

xXxXx

The only sound to be heard in the room was that of Anthony humming the tune of _London Bridge _as he spoon-fed Spencer cold broth slowly. He enjoyed the way Reid gobbled it down, almost like an animal. It meant he was getting close to breaking. The icy smile scared Spencer, but he kept eating; he needed nourishment.

"Spencie," the condescending tone sparked anger in Reid, "Don't eat to fast; you'll get a tummy ache." Anthony accented his statement with a pat to Spencer's stomach. The very touch sent chills throughout Reid's body and pain at the pressure to a gash there.

"Ooh… that was painful, wasn't it, baby?" Anthony winced as he spooned more frigid broth into Reid's mouth.

_"C'mon, baby." Diana Reid pulled her six year old son along, holding onto his hand tightly._

_ "Where are we going, Momma?" The little genius jogged to keep up with her long strides. Finally, he was pushed out of the front door, promptly followed by his mother._

_ "They bugged our home, baby, we've got to go somewhere safe." She kept calling him baby. She only called him baby when she was lucid and healthy. Spencer was fairly sure she was not lucid. A dangerous thought occurred to Spencer: His mother was getting worse._

_ Diana was refusing treatment. William was too busy getting drunk and fucking his son to do anything for his wife. Spencer was only six. Nothing was getting done, except more disaster._

_ "Just stay with me, baby, okay?" She pulled his arm roughly as she jogged down the sidewalk, "Please, baby, they're going to take you away."_

_ "Momma…" Spencer's eyes went blurry with hot tears. He couldn't say anything else. He just stayed with his mother for three days in an abandoned warehouse a couple blocks down until she got out of her episode. For those miserable 72 hours, she held him and called him baby._

_ When she woke up on the third day, she was aware and left the warehouse with Spencer in her arms, confused and dazed. She rubbed his back and asked what happened, but he just told her that he had no clue whatsoever._

_ And every time she called him baby after that, he cringed, or grimaced, or even let a tear escape, much to Diana's confusion. The nickname brought unwanted memories to the surface, memories that were permanently etched into his eidetic mind. He couldn't stand it, but he allowed it, for the sake of his dear mother._

"I have to go now, Spencie, but I'll be back in time for our next date."

Spencer relaxed, only a little, and let up on some of his tension once Anthony left, trying to hold in the contents in his stomach and tears. After three minutes of useless struggle against his chains, he fell into a fitful sleep.

xXxXx

"Guys!" JJ ran into the conference room that had become the base of operations for the team as of late, "We've found Daniel Walker's body."

"Alright, Prentiss and Dave, you're coming with me to the scene. Morgan and JJ, go talk to Daniel's girlfriend," Hotch ordered, heading out of the conference room, Prentiss and Rossi, following suit.

They arrived at the scene, a dark alley in between a bar full of drunks and whore and a crappy apartment complex that was close to caving in on itself. Daniel's body was half in a dumpster, half hanging out. He was just barely identifiable, most skin either gone, charred, or shredded.

It was a gruesome sight, indeed. The one police officer there was throwing up right outside the crime scene tape. Even Dave was having trouble keeping his dinner down. Hotch and Prentiss had their stoic faces, studying the bloodied body.

"Hey!" The police officer, Officer Ferby, suddenly shouted.

The three agents turned to see a man walking up to the tape. When he started to duck under it, Officer Ferby had his gun drawn. "Stop! This is a crime scene, no civilians."

A single gunshot went off and the officer was on the ground, dead. Prentiss, Rossi, and Hotch all had their guns drawn. The man just smiled, and pointed his gun at Prentiss. He kept fifteen feet away, just enough to keep them from shooting.

"Ah, ah, ah." He scolded them, "If you shoot me, how are you going to find poor, wittle, Spencie?"

All three of them immediately put their guns down, looking at the man shocked. Hotch was the first to recover and put his gun up again, red flashing in his eyes.

"Where the hell is he, you damn psycho!" Hotch screamed.

"Aww, you miss your bitch, Aaron?" Hotch had to retrain himself for lunging at the man, for the safety of himself, Spencer, and the rest of his team. The man continued, "Anyway, I have this form you."

He dropped a medium sized box in between himself and the agents. With no other words, he left. It was almost as if he disappeared. The agents couldn't see him after a second, having no idea which direction he went.

Hotch opened the box, still seething with fury. He wanted to rip it to shreds, but it was evidence and he needed it. Inside he found a bulging envelope, two DVD's, and the shirt Reid was wearing on the jet only less than a day ago.

The three agents were quiet for ten minutes before Rossi called for help for Officer Ferby and a forensic squad for the box and its contents. After Officer Ferby was taken to the morgue and the box of things were brought to forensics lab, Hotch, Dave, and Prentiss continued to go over the scene, looking for evidence to lead them to their Reid.

xXxXx

**A/N**: That wasn't too short, was it? I kind of liked it, but I'm not the one who reviews. Hopefully you are the one who reviews. Did you like it? I'll put in some whump in the next chapter, but not too much. Anyways, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I'm so very, very sorry I've made you wait, what, over a month? I hate when people do that, so I shouldn't. Sorry. I'll try to set and meet deadlines, but if I ever wait this long, please, feel free to message me and kick me off my lazy butt.

**A/N2: **I just realized I changed the unsub's name. In the second chapter (I think) I dubbed him Mark Curtis. Well, I call him Anthony in chapters three to four. I'm just going to keep in It Anthony Curtis, ok? Sorry for any confusion.

**Declaimer**: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

**Summary**: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

**Warnings**: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

"Alright, guys, forensics have analyzed it. No hairs, fibers, fingerprints. It's all clean," Morgan set the box in the middle of the oak table. The rest of the team gathered around it, scared of what might in there.

Hotch picked up the stuffed envelope, carefully opening it, trying his best not to rip the paper up too bad. He peeked inside, fearful of what might be lurking in there. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest at the first Polaroid. It wasn't often emotional pain also caused physical for Hotch, but that picture did.

Reid was tied to the bed, his eyes closed. He was conscious though, because they were tightly shut, his browed furrowed. It was like he was staring at the sun, but that seemed odd, considering the light bulb couldn't have been more than twenty watts, if at all possible. It shouldn't have caused strain on his eyes…unless he had a major headache. Hotch came to the conclusion that Reid had suffered a concussion; a major one, considering the amount of blood trickling down the side of his face and matted in his hair.

The agent was completely stripped of his clothes. He was lying on the bed in his birthday suit. That sent pangs of worry through Hotch. That bed was covered in dirt and grime; with Reid open wounds, (which were very visible to Hotch) Reid was susceptible to bad infection.

That one picture was more than enough to infuriate Hotch and he still had what looked like fifty more to go. Quietly, he laid them out of the table, setting the box and its other contents on the floor. He set them in a large square, in the order they came in.

Garcia, over the webcam, gasped, tears already sliding down her rosy pick cheeks. Her mascara ran with the tears to her chin. She bit her lip in a failed attempt to hold back a sob. JJ was trying to hold back her own tears, especially when she saw the pictures of the unsub on top of Reid, caressing him, groping him, kissing him…raping him. Prentiss, master at handling grotesque things, even had tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'll go over these with Rossi and Prentiss. The rest of you, look over the pictures and look for something to find Reid with," Hotch ordered, picking up the two DVDs and leaving the room, promptly followed by Rossi and Prentiss.

"Let's find our boy," Morgan said, sitting in a chair, gazing at the disturbing images.

"Please…Anthony, you don't have to do this…" Spencer's voice showed his desperateness as clear as a neon sign.

"Of course I do, Spencie. I have to do my duty and put these people in their place. They steal all the power, and don't care about the people. FBI is a monster, a monster which I must destroy." Anthony flashed Spencer his eerie smile yet again.

"The FBI isn't a monster. We help people. We solve murders and give justice to grief stricken families. Please, just end this before it gets too far out of hands!" Reid was frantic, struggling against his restraints.

A darkness overtook Anthony. It was like a storm cloud forms right above his head. His eyes darkened and his smile turned into the opposite. His glare alone sent Reid into a submissive state, intimidated by the tall man.

"Don't you like me? Why would want to go?" He climbed on top of Reid, his knees resting on either side of Spencer, his erection poking Spencer in the stomach.

"I-I don't like this, please. Please, stop, Anthony." Spencer blinked back burning tears. He wouldn't let Anthony see him weak. Spencer's body shook in utter terror as Anthony leaned into him.

Anthony's mouth was resting on Reid's ear. His hot breath sent chills down Reid's spine. He whispered very softly, Reid just barely heard him, "I want to watch you squirm."

_It was Spencer's first day of high school. He was only ten and small for his age, at was worried about bullies, like at his middle school he finished last month. (It only took him 4 months to get through that hell, but that was long enough to get bullies on his trail.)_ _He was skittish and would jump at every loud noise._

_ Eventually, with the help of a nice freshman honor student, he found his locker. It was a top locker; just his luck. He'd need a step stool to reach his books. He sighed at stood on his tiptoes to put his heavy language book in the locker. English was until fifth period, he'd have time to get it before then._

_ "AP Calculus…" Spencer muttered to himself, looking around the almost empty hall way of East Building._

_ "Hey, kid, need help finding the elementary school?" A jock grinned. Spencer recognized him as one Josh Oats. He looked through last year's yearbook to familiarize himself with the staff and school._

_ "Uhm, no, AP Calculus. Do you know where it is?" Spencer asked with his naiveté. He didn't even realize he was being made fun of._

_ "I'm bad with kids. They're loud and annoying and can't sit still. You're a kid. I don't like you," Josh was very blunt in his approach, " and I'm going to have fun watching you squirm…"_

_ The words were accented with a punch to the stomach and Josh shoving his head on the lockers. With a small smile, he scoffed and walked away._

Anthony smirked as he stood over an unconscious Spencer. He set the tip of his knife on his cheek, grinning wider and wider. He ran the blade lightly over the skin, drawing blood. With his tongue, he wiped the blood away.

He wanted to go again, but it'd be no fun with an unconscious Spencer; he wouldn't scream or cry. He'd just have to play with the other agents for a while. It was oh so fun to shake them, make them writhe in worry and anger.

Before he left, he stuck the blade into Reid's forearm, lodging the full two inches of the pocket knife down to the handle. The blood already pouring out of the wound excited him, but he'd have to wait. He had business elsewhere.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I made it fairly long this time. Once again, I apologize for being so late in updating. I'm trying to keep all the really gross scenes off screen, keeping it discreet. Are you picking up what's happening? Like Anthony just raped Spencer during the time jump from before the flashback to the flashback? Anyways, I'd love more reviews. They make me happy and push me to update sooner. See, because normally, I give everyone a chance to read and review before I update again. If I see more reviews, I'm more inclined to update. Just saying.

Reviews= Cookies and Love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated forever. I just haven't felt inspired in forever and I want this story to be good. I'll try to update less sporadically.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

**Summary**: While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

**Warnings**: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

XxXxX

"Spencer…" The voice was gentle, calling him back to the land of the living. The soft touch of a hand on his waist sent ice down his spine. Spencer fluttered his eyes open, taking in a deep breath, which hitched at the end due to pain. He probably had a few broken ribs, Spencer noted.

He looked up, at first expecting it to be one of his team mates, or a paramedic. But…he couldn't think of who would touch his body in such a way. Unless… Reid shied away from the touch, realizing it was Anthony. Keeping calm was the key, Spencer told himself, He had to keep the unsub in a neutral mood.

"A-Anthony?" Reid looked up at the tall man, taking slow breaths to relax himself. Anthony was gentle and caring as he helped the agent eat and drink, grinning a yellowed smile. His hands would linger on Spencer's face or wander down his neck and collarbone.

Reid shivered at the intimate touches. They felt loving enough, but it also held bitterness and possessiveness. Anthony would occasionally run his hands through Spencer's short hair, relishing the soft feel to it and ignoring the bits of blood that clotted strands together.

"Oh, Spencer…You have the most beautiful hair…So soft and perfect; like a woman's," Anthony cooed, pressing his face to the top of Reid's head.

_Spencer walked into the AP physics class_ _and set his books on the table by the door. He looked around for his teacher, Mr. Barnes. He had asked Spencer for some help of a problem he couldn't figure it out. It wasn't the first time a teacher asked for help. Spencer was glad the teachers appreciated his brain._

_ "Mr. Barnes?" Spencer called out, eyes gazing over the classroom for the teacher. There was no sign of him. With a quick glance to his watch, Spencer was sure he was here at the right time._

_ Suddenly, two hands were resting on his shoulders, heavy and large. They squeezed ever so lightly, making Spencer cringe. His shoulder had been dislocated a week ago from Joshua. The slightest pressure hurt._

_ "Spencer… You have such beautiful hair. It's so smooth and shiny," Mr. Barnes whispered in his ear, closing the door behind him. Spencer tried to shake the teacher off of him, wriggling and squirming, but Mr. Barnes grip was firm._

_ "W-What are you doing, Mr. Barnes?" Spencer whimpered, shrugging his shoulders in a futile attempt to get away._

_ "C'mon Spencer…You're a smart boy. Figure it out and take off your pants," Mr. Barnes bit his neck, to which Spencer responded with a choked whimper. The clothes came off and the pain came._

_ Neither ever spoke of what went down on that Tuesday afternoon. Spencer never went to AP Physics again, and Mr. Barnes never said a word to him about it. They went their separate way, one scarred and hurt, the other pleased and satisfied._

XxXxX

"Okay, From our encounter with the unsub, I figure he's about six two, six two and a half. He held himself like he had military experience, so he could be an army doctor," Hotch said, scribbling the words six two and military on the white board.

Prentiss nodded and said, "I saw blonde hair. I'd reason he weighs about one eighty also," She added to the list.

"Check on people with those characteristics, Baby Girl?" Morgan said through the computer to a teary-eyed Garcia. She sniffled and nodded, typing on her keyboard without a word. That alone scared the other agents. She was never this quiet, even when Reid was abducted by Hankel.

"Eleven, still too many," Garcia said with a sob. She turned her face from the screen, not wanting the rest of the team to see her in that state. They still heard her sobs, her own sorrow and anguish seeping even deeper into their emotions. JJ motioned for everyone to leave, to which they complied.

"Penelope…" JJ started, trying to get her full attention. Garcia faced the webcam, wiping away some tears, "Talk to me."

"He… JJ, he's just a baby! My baby was raped. I'm pretty sure he was a virgin, too. His first time was rape! Why? Why Reid? He's so sweet and innocent! I can't stand it!" Garcia sobbed into her hands, "It's always him… He's so traumatized already! With his parents and the bullies and Hankel! Why can't the poor angel get a break?"

JJ Listened to Garcia's whole rant, almost crying herself. Garcia made a point. Reid had been tortured his whole life. He didn't deserve anymore. But, JJ reasoned with herself, they had to stay strong for him.

"Penelope, Reid is strong or else he wouldn't have made it this far. While he should have a much better life, we can't control it. We WILL save him though. Reid is the baby of our team; we'd all die before we let him be killed. About the rape…well, we'll be there for Reid. We'll help him through it," JJ insured Garcia with a forced, sad smile. Tears clung to her lashes, but she willed them away.

Garcia nodded, dabbing the moistness on her cheeks with a tissue. With a deep breath, she managed to calm down and sat straighter, "Let's find our baby."

JJ smiled widened just barely and beckoned the rest of the team to come back in.

xXxXx(Meanwhile)

"This is getting hard…Emotionally, I mean," Prentiss admitted. She took a gulp of air, standing taller as if she were strengthening herself. Even cold, stoic Prentiss was saying she was having difficulty dealing with it.

Morgan nodded in agreement, feeling close to his breaking point as well. Hankel had been a tough case for everyone, but this…was too much. What was happening to Reid was torture for EVERYONE.

"We've got to continue no matter what. Reid is counting on us. We can't let him down. Not again," Hotch said, the last part a mumbled whisper. He felt immense guilt for letting the situation happen in the first place.

"Reid is strong. He can handle it. Right now, we should focus solely on finding out who this sick bastard is," Rossi growled, anger replacing his sorrow. His determination spread warmth over the forlorn group, making them feel just a tiny bit better, "Now, Let's go to work. JJ is saying to come back."

The four agents made various noises of agreement and walked to the room.

xXxXx

A/N: I didn't really like that but, it was longer and the moments with the team were okay. I always thought that teachers could have definitely been pedo to Reid. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: So, I'm going to be trying to wrap this up now. I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. It's just my schedule is really hectic. Every other Mondays, I have practice. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have practice til Thursday. Wednesdays, I have orthodontist appointments and Trumpet lessons. Fridays, I have football games, Saturdays, I have competitions. So I rarely get down time. I'll try to update on my free Mondays or Sundays.

**A/N**: There will be probably another eight to ten chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal minds…yet. If I did, Reid would have a lot more whump and fluffy moments…

**Summary:** While on a case in Boston, Reid is kidnapped by the unsub. The team is in a race against time to find him before Reid is killed, while Spencer is facing some difficult obstacles, such as Torture, Rape, and malnutrition. REIDCENTRIC

**Warnings**: RAPE TORTURE TRIGGER

XXX

"Guys! I've got something! Doctor Anthony Curtis was an Army Medic. He was dishonorably discharged after attempted rape on one of his subordinates. He had a really long, excruciating trial regarding his crime. He owns a large plot of land just outside the city," Garcia said over the computer, reading off of the screen frantically.

It was easy to see the pain etched into each and every one of their faces as they thought of the torture Reid had to endure. But hope and relief at being so close to finding him flicker across their expressions.

"That explains the hate of the government," Prentiss put in, rising from her seat. Anticipation shook her hands. Emily's nerves of steel were unraveling.

"Address, Garcia?"

"4564 Oaks Dale Drive," She read

"Let's go," Hotch got up and left, practically running, the rest of the team behind him. They were going to save their resident genius, no matter the measures, or who got in the way.

XXX

Spencer gave up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He let go of pride and screamed when he wanted. He let Anthony see his tears and hear his fearful whimpers. When Anthony approached, he would shrink away, but wouldn't struggle or fight anymore; he just let him do whatever he was going to do as he lay limp and defeated.

Anthony grew more and more sinister, drinking in the heart wrenching sounds of Spencer's pain. He liked to draw pictures of Reid with a knife. There was a smiley face on his crotch, a heart on his chest, and star and a flower on his back. He became less interested in anal sex and often shoved his erection down Reid's throat, smiling widely as Spencer choked on the semen in his mouth.

Spencer knew it was time for a round of blow job when Anthony came in and took off his pants and straddled him. He guided his genitals to Reid's mouth and put it in there, starting to release his seed, "Suck it, babe!"

"FBI! FREEZE!" Hotch yelled. Anthony turned to find three guns trained on him. He looked back down at Reid and saw the lanky agent sobbing around his penis. He was shaking and looking at Hotch with pleading eyes.

Suddenly, Anthony felt rage surge within him. He pulled out of Reid and slapped him, causing the agents to advance towards him. He saw that his hostage's restraints were untied. He had let him loose when he realized that Reid had no more fight in him. He pulled Reid up by his hair, using him as a human shield.

"NO! You don't get to win AGAIN!"

A sharp metal rested gently below Reid's adam's apple, not quite cutting into the bruised skin. The knife shook as Reid trembled, panic coursing through his body. He gazed to half of his team, begging for help. He squeaked fearfully as Anthony pulled him closer.

"P-Please, Anthony. You don't h-have to do this. L-let me go." Reid made an attempt to placate the unsub to no avail. He saw Hotch give a slight nod and gulped. Without and warning, he elbowed Anthony in the gut, shocking him into letting go of the knife and doubling over.

Reid followed suit, falling down from exhaustion. He watched as Morgan tackled Anthony, slapping cuffs on him, not using gentleness to any degree at all. Hotch and Prentiss ran to his side, looking over his injuries, though careful not to touch him.

He felt a small smile grace his lips as the thought of the memoires he made with his team; almost all of them happy. He thought of the smiles, the laughs, the teasing and the heart-to-heart talks. He remembered chopsticks and wine at Rossi's. He remembered Halloween masks and bottle rockets.

"It's 'gonna be alright, Reid." He heard the soothing sound of Hotch's reassurances.

XXX

Reid saw Anthony standing over him, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. The man touched his chest and he felt icy pain radiate from to hand. He let out a glass-shattering scream. He wiggled and tried to get the hand off of him, but his arms were ted above his head. He screamed again.

"Pretty boy, C'mon, wake up! Please, you're scaring me." he felt someone shaking him. He blinked open his eyes, but quickly closed them as he was assaulted by blinding, white lights. He slowly them adjust to the brightness, then looked at the figure looming over him. He let tears of relief fall when he recognized Morgan.

Words weren't intelligible as he attempted to talk to Morgan, "I…an-nd …he…can't…S-scared!" He had no shame as he sobbed in front of his colleague and friend. His eyes widened when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He thought of restraints and being pinned to the bed by different arms. The arms retreated when his breathed hitched.

"I'm sorry, Reid. I…forgot that it might…I just wanted to help…" Morgan looked down, embarrassed. He had just wanted to comfort Reid and all he managed to do was frighten him.

Reid regained his composure and wiped away the tears, "No, I'm s-sorry. I overreacted."

Morgan hardened and looked at Spencer with a stern glare, "No, buddy, you didn't. This was not your fault and you have every right in the world to cry, or be afraid. You were attacked in the worst way possible. I don't want to ever hear you say you overreacted," Morgan laid a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. That was safe place to touch him as long as it was light touch.

Reid smiled at Morgan, albeit forced, and Morgan noticed. He took a big breath and looked at the room around him. The hospital room was a bit crowded for his tastes. He felt restricted with the bars on either sides of the bed. He was glad h had full rein of his arms, however. There were two chairs in the corner, one occupied by a sleeping Hotch, and the other had a book in the seat. Morgan sat in a chair beside him. There was a fake plant by his left bedside table and a picture of flowers by the door. It was a pretty standard hospital décor.

"JJ just went to get coffee. Hotch and I made everyone else go get some sleep at the hotel. Garcia's flying here, with Will and Henry. Oh, and Garcia mad sure to write your mom every day," Morgan filled him in.

"Thanks," Reid said.

"Do you want to talk about the dream you just had?" Morgan asked, keeping a careful eye on Spencer, watching as Reid looked to his lap, fiddling with the hem of his blanket. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he shook his head.

"Alright. Just know, that I'll always be here for you, bud. Anytime you need to talk, just say so," Morgan reassured him.

Reid nodded and laid back down, falling into a light sleep, hoping the nightmares stay away.

XXX

A/N: So that's it for now. I'm debating whether to make Reid stay with Morgan or Hotch. I'm leaning heavily to Hotch, but if a lot of people want Morgan, I'll right it that way. The story will now mostly be about the healing process. I hope you weren't disappointed about the chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers, I'm terribly sorry for not updating since forever. My computer broke and I had no way of updating. I'd like to say this is my next chapter, but I just can't continue this story. I've been really busy as of late and I just don't have the time anymore. I might pick it back up, possibly over the summer when I'll have more free time, but for now, I can't update anymore. Please forgive me, and don't think this is goodbye. I'm so sorry, readers.

Till next time, Abby.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hotch, really, I can go back to my apartment..." Reid said as they walked into Aaron's apartment. He had just gotten out the hospital after five days and really wanted some normalcy in his life.

Hotch insisted on carrying his bag so Reid used his idle hands to fiddle with the hem of his t shirt. (It was too much of a hassle for anything else really.)

"I'm not saying you need someone to watch after you, but I feel like a familiar face wouldn't hurt to have around." Hotch replied. Reid rolled his eyes. He didn't respond as Hotch led him to the guest room.

"I'll have some food ready in about half an hour. Get comfortable. Make yourself at home. Uh, the television is in the living room." Hotch said and put Reid's bag on the bed, "Just tell if you need something."

Reid waited until Hotch left, closing the door behind him. He finally let his mask fall. His façade of being okay crumbled and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He was silent with his crying, a skill he had aqcuired and perfected since he was a child.

Spencer went to the small bathroom connected to the guest room and stared in the mirror, bile rising at the sight of his bandages and bruises. He choked, trying not to retch and forced himself to calm down. His head was spinning, his chest aching, and all he wanted was an escape from the filthiness, the dirt and grime he felt festering under his skin.

A shower. That would feel good. He turned it on, all the way up. Soon enough steam was swirling around the room and fogging up the mirror. He stepped in, hissing at the temperature. He felt the heat seat through his skin, but the dirtiness was still there.

Tears mingled with the hot water as Reid began scrubbing his body. Every inch. Every inch had to be cleansed. It hurt, but only slightly as Reid's skin turned red, raw. Still he felt disgusting.

His breathing picked up and he let a sob fall from his lips. He slid down the tiled wall until he was sitting at the base of the shower, his knees pulled up tightly to his chest.

Reid lost time as he cried, heart wrenching sobs. Eventually, he felt the water go from burning to freezing and he heard knocking.

"Reid? Reid, answer me! Spencer!" Hotch was shouting, but Reid didn't register it. He only heard mindless chatter, mixing with his own crying.

The slammed open as Hotch rammed his shoulder into it. He pulled back the curtains and felt his heart drop when he saw the youngest agent, curled up and sobbing, his hair wet and his skin bright red.

"Spencer, it's okay." Hotch cooed gently, reaching for a towel after he shut off the water. Reid flinched when Hotch helped him stand, but shakily got to his feet. A fluffy towel was draped across his shoulders.

"H-Hotch?" Spencer asked, his cheeks turning as red as the rest of his skin.

"Sh, it's okay. You're safe here, Reid. I promise." Aaron forced half a smile, "Can you get dry and dressed yourself? Dinner is ready."

Reid nodded, a shiver running down his spine. His teeth were chattering, but he bit his lip to keep them calm.

Hotch gave him a curt nod before closing the door behind him.

XxX

Dinner was quick and quiet. They talked about Jack, who was at Haley's house, for a brief while, but other than that, it was silent. After Hotch had cleaned the kitchen, he insisted Reid watch the newest Batman movie with him. Spencer wanted to argue that he didn't need a babysitter, but after the ordeal with the shower, he sort of needed some company. And, he really wanted to watch the movie.

Hotch expected Reid to ramble during the movie, quote statistics and Batman trivia, but the man was silent. He could tell that Reid was enjoying the film though, and he seemed distracted.

For a couple hours, Reid was having a bit of fun. But only for a couple hours. Because after it was over, Hotch decided it was time to sleep, it being ten o'clock after all.

Reid hesitantly climbed into the guest bed after taking his medication. However, when Hotch retreated to his own room, Reid flicked on the lamp and cracked open a large tome.

He spent hours reading, absorbing information, distracting himself from his problems. But twenty books (about a a fifteenth of his books from home) later, it was only three o'clock.

His hands started shaking and fear trickled through his mind as he had nothing to think about. He pulled out his laptop and found random, stupid things to occupy himself with.

It felt like minutes, but five hours later, Hotch knocked on his door.

"Uh, come in." He answered, clearing his throat as he shut his laptop.

"I was going to make some breakfast, but I'm running low on groceries. How do you feel about IHOP?" Hotch asked, already dressed in a polo and some khakis.

"I-I don't have much money on me." Reid replied. He could stop at an ATM, but he didn't want to trouble Hotch.

"My treat." Aaron said.

"I couldn't. You're already letting me stay with you..." Reid stammered.

"I want to. Go on and get dressed." Hotch smiled, walking to the living room.

Reid blinked and started pulling on slacks and a dress shirt. It was painful to get all of the buttons up, but he was tired of t shirts.

After he shoved his feet into his converse, he walked to the living room.

"Ready?" Hotch asked, closing his phone.

"Yeah." Reid replied, shifting awkwardly on his feet. He stifled a yawn and followed Hotch out of the door.

He bit his lip nervously. This was going to be a difficult few days with Hotch.

XxX

I know it's short, and probably poorly written and for that I apologize. I also apologize for such a late update. I promised summer and you got the end of summer. I'm so sorry, and i love you, don't hate me. This summer has been pretty crazy. Since this chapter was awful, I'll try to update before the week is up, but i could use some help. I'm getting a bit stuck on this story. I plan on having a few underlying plots with Spencer's mental health, but i need a but more. Any ideas you have, I'll be glad to listen to. Just pm me or put it in a review. Thanks so much for putting up with me.


End file.
